Skill
Skills are what control the abilities of a character in Ultima Online. Skills can be accessed from the Skills button in the Character window or on the skills icon in the default hotbar. To level up a skill, skill points are earned through use of that skill. Each skill can go up to a maximum of 120. The maximum total number of (real) skill points players can have for all their skills combined, known as the skill cap, is 720. A field at the bottom of the Skill menu lists the character’s skill total, which allows players to see how close they are to the skill cap. To show more skills at once in the classic client, click and drag the blue gem at the bottom of the skill window. Managing skills Players are able to manage their skills by setting each skill to one of three modes: raise, lower, or lock. In the Skill window, on the far right of each individual skill, there is an arrow pointing up, pointing down or a padlock. Click on it to cycle through the modes. In the enhanced client players can also set an "autolock-value" by right clicking on the skill icon. This is used if a player wants to stop gaining in a skill at below maximum and wants to avoid overshooting their target. * Raise – When a skill is set to raise (up arrow), this skill will increase as it is used. * Lower – When a skill is set to lower (down arrow), this skill will decrease if the player is at the skill cap and gains points in other skills. With this setting, players will not gain points in this skill. * Lock – When a skill is set to lock (padlock), the skill’s value will not raise or lower. List of skills Bard * Discordance * Musicianship * Peacemaking * Provocation Combat * Anatomy * Archery * Fencing * Focus * Healing * Mace Fighting * Parrying * Swordsmanship * Tactics * Throwing * Wrestling Magic * Bushido * Chivalry * Evaluating Intelligence * Imbuing * Magery * Meditation * Mysticism * Necromancy * Ninjitsu * Resisting Spells * Spellweaving * Spirit Speak Miscellaneous * Begging * Forensic Evaluation * Item Identification * Taste Identification Thieving * Detecting Hidden * Hiding * Lockpicking * Poisoning * Remove Trap * Snooping * Stealing * Stealth Trade * Alchemy * Arms Lore * Blacksmithy * Bowcraft and Fletching * Carpentry * Cartography * Cooking * Inscription * Lumberjacking * Mining * Tailoring * Tinkering Wilderness * Animal Lore * Animal Taming * Camping * Fishing * Herding * Tracking * Veterinary Custom skill groups It is possible to create a custom skill group to move desired skills into. To add a new group in the classic client, click the New Group button. To rename a group, double-click the group name. To move skills between groups, click and drag the skill from one group to another. To move a skill into an empty group, drag the skill on top of the group name. To move skills to the custom tab in enhanced client, right click on the skill icon and select "Add to Custom Tab". To delete a skill group in the classic client, click the skill group name to highlight it, then press the delete key. Skill groups cannot be deleted in the enhanced client. Skill points from items Jewelry and some artifact items have + skill properties. These points are not included in the 720 cap, however some special abilities only count real skill points. Category:Skills Category:Ultima Online